


His Name Was Percy Thompson

by TheLaziestMotherfucker



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Harry Greenwood, M/M, Memories, Past Lives, Whitelighter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaziestMotherfucker/pseuds/TheLaziestMotherfucker
Summary: Harry reflects on his past with a man named Percy.





	His Name Was Percy Thompson

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but I had the idea of Bi Harry and so...I had to write it.
> 
> In my mind, no one in Charmed is straight.

The memories, like everything in time, were fading. They were still there, rummaging around in his brain, only arising when something reminded him of it, but they were faded and distant. So faded, that Harry sometimes questioned whether or not he was remembering it correctly. Maybe he was remembering it the way he wanted it too.

The line between memory and dream was becoming increasingly thin as time went on. He’s quite old, and as a Whitelighter, memories aren’t supposed to be important. Not really. They can pull someone away from their goals. That’s why his memory of his human life had been erased - to prevent him from reaching out from his family. It was a surprise that he had been allowed to keep the memories that he has. He assumed that they would’ve been taken away once…

Harry knew what his job was, and he was confident in doing it. He wouldn’t allow himself to get sidetracked. At least, not for too long. He wasn’t easily swayed, that much was certain. Except somehow, he was. After all this time, he still couldn’t make sense of it. Maybe he was so desperate for a connection after Fiona that he fell for the first person that looked at him. Like _really_ looked at him.

It was something more. He tried to deny it - it made things easier for him whenever he thought about it - but he knew that he had been in love. It was brief, and it was heartbreaking, but it happened, and it was beautiful. No one knew about it. Not the council or the Whitelighters or the Charmed ones. Only Harry and the man he once loved knew about their brief time together.

He thought about telling someone. Maybe it would help him whenever his chest felt heavy with their memories. But there was no one to tell. He adored the girls but his past about it doesn’t really matter, does it? It doesn’t affect protecting them. It doesn’t interfere with his job and/or his interactions with the council. His entire life is built around being a Whitelighter and protecting the people he’s been designated too.

It’s no wonder that no one thinks of him having a life outside that. In truth, Harry really doesn’t have much of a life outside of his job and hobbies. Lately though, it feels as if the Charmed ones are helping him get one. They’ve invited him into their family, after all. A part of him – deep, deep down – strangely wanted to be a part of it.

He hadn’t expected to like the girls. After Fiona it became a rule of his to never get too invested. He has followed that rule ever since, but now his greatest fear is happening: he’s breaking it.

He has followed that rule so closely for such a long time that it surprised him when he remembered that between Fiona and the Charmed ones, there was someone else. Someone just as special as them but in a completely different way. For the first time in his _new_ life, someone had reached out to him. Someone _wanted_ him. That wasn’t what made him special, but during that time, it had meant a lot to him. It still did. No, he was special because of so many different things.

Harry hadn’t been designated to protecting him, but he wished he had been so he could’ve stayed.

Harry always wished he could stay. He never admitted it, but he did.

His hand tightened around the silver pocket watch that bared the name ‘Percy Thompson’ engraved on the back. It was a gift. Harry often wore a pocket watch but one day it broke. He had given him his instead, claiming that he never used it. He had amusingly said that he should have it as something to remember him by if something were to happen to either of them. Little did he know that it would soon be Harry who willingly left.

He had wanted to give it back to him. It was a family relic that he had passed over to him. It was his father’s name and it was his as well. It was foolish of him to give to Harry… It was so, _so_ stupidly kind of him to do. Harry should’ve given it back. He may have become a Whitelighter because of the good life he led but that did not rid him of his flaws. He was selfish. Instead of giving it back like he should’ve, he kept it, desperately wanting something to remember him by.

He would remember him. Always. He remembered everyone he has ever met, but he wanted something for down the road. Something for him to hold onto when he felt his memories being manipulated by time. He remembered him, but his Whitelighter powers did not prevent memories from deteriorating. For so many more reasons, even beyond Percy, he wished he could keep everything.

Whitelighters don’t age, but yet their minds deteriorate like they’re human. He knows why they do it – to prevent distractions – but it seems cruel to give them an almost immortal life but not allow them to keep the memories they want. Their painful mistakes live on vividly in their heads – playing over and over again – influencing the way they train their charges so they don’t repeat those mistakes for a second time; meanwhile, the good ones fade into a dark corner, and it’s unknown whether or not they will ever be remembered again. 

Harry unclenched his fist around the clock and opened it. His eyes moved along with the ticking arms, almost like he was waiting. Except he wasn’t waiting for anything. Nothing plausible at least.

After what might’ve been hours, he closed it. He raised the watch up to his lips and let his droopy eyes fall shut. He pressed a kiss to it, wishing he could kiss him instead, then gently tucked it safely away in his pocket.

It was so stupid of Percy to give him the watch. It was so stupidly kind of him.

_He_ was so kind, and Harry would never forget that.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol so I haven't watched the original Charmed so all my knowledge of whitelighters is probably wrong. I love the show but I don't listen closely enough to understand all the lore, demons, etc. Ah, the life of a college student who is trying to keep up with tv shows while also working on school work. 
> 
> Also I don't know if anyone here has read The Gentlemen's Guide to Vice and Virtue but that's where i got the idea for the name Percy and then Thompson came from the lovely Tessa Thompson


End file.
